


Our love was made for movie screens.

by sweetkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Louis, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Anyways, Corny, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Louis, Pain, Short smut scene bc i suck at it, Smut, Soul Bond, also he is an alpha and alphas top, and he tops in real life, he ALWAYS tops, i only edited halfway through so be prepared for some mistakes, if you are wondering who tops it is harry, okay read this, plus he tops in the rest of my fics, thanks bye, thats a legit tag wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know-." Harry stops and looks over at the omega, wondering what his face looks like. "I don't know who I am." He whispers with a shaky breath.</p><p>or Harry wakes up and doesn't know anything about anything and Louis is his omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our love was made for movie screens.

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well, I'm surprised to see me posting something so soon. I had a writing crisis and i could not for the life of me write ANYTHING. It was pure hell because i just wanted to write and fill all these fic ideas I have. Then i thought of this one and i just came back. I only edited half of this so if you see any mistakes just comment and let me know. Also comment and let me know what you think of the fic. 
> 
> I have a soft spot for omega Louis okay.
> 
> umm, I think that is all i have to say...soo yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :)

One of the worst feelings is waking up in a hospital bed, hurt and in pain, to a white room full of you, your bed and a few machines. No family or friends there to see you and check on you. No one that cares. It's hurts to know you aren't loved and not even a horrible accident that lands you in the hospital could bring them to you.  
  
That's hurts like a bitch.  
  
But the worst feeling in the world is waking up and seeing all these people. You see these people, your friends and family, and some look so _familiar_ and some don't. They call out your name as tears of joy run down your face because they are so damn happy to see you alive. But theses one thing that's wrong with this situation, one thing that makes it the worst feeling in the world.  
  
What's wrong is that you don't know who any of those people are. To you they are just random strangers that seem to know you but you don't know them. And once you tell them that, everything becomes pure hell.  
  
*  
  
Harry doesn't remember what happened last night but whatever did happen he won't be doing that ever again. His curly brown head is pounding and his whole body hurts, way more than humanly possible. Harry feels like his body just doesn't want to move, even his chest doesn't want to rise and fall for his own breath. He can't even find the strength to open his eyelids so he keeps them close even though he should wake up and take some medicine soon.  
  
But he's really fucking annoyed because someone's is playing music and Harry can't sleep with the slow sounds, _beep beep beep_ ringing in his ears. Who even listens to this shitty music anyways. Harry groans as he forces himself to flutter his eyes open and find the horrible music player and burn it.  
  
Oh, how he wishes he kept his eyes close.  
  
The first thing Harry sees is pure white, whiter than white itself. It's blinding and he closes his eyes quickly. His head is pounding harder than before and he slowly takes a deep breath. As he releases it he sneaks his right eye opened and squints at the brightness.  
  
It takes a couple seconds but soon Harry's eye is focusing and he can see. He wishes he couldn't though. He does the same with the other eye and soon he's looking at a small white painted room. There's a door in the far left corner and a window in the right. Harry sees a bunch of machines right beside his head and sighs. So he's in a hospital room, in a hospital bed. Harry looks down at himself to see that only his left hand is wrapped up in bandages. He doesn't remember hurting himself- actually Harry doesn't remember what happened last night.  
  
When the brown haired boy looks to his left he's surprised, needless to say, to see a random omega hunched over on Harry's empty food tray. Harry can tell by the puffs of breath that the omega is sleeping. Harry wonders how he can, with his arm bent and face tucked in it. His other hand is hanging over the end, hovering right above Harry's own hand.  
  
Harry tries to concentrate on this omega, but he can't remember him, he can't remember anything about him. But what's really fucked up is that Harry can't remember _anything_ about _anything_. All he knows is that he's an alpha that is named Harry. Harry what? God he doesn't even know his last name.  
  
The alpha panics as he starts to filled around his bed for the call button. He searches under the blankets, trying not to move his head too much because it feels like he's being stabbed. Harry looks around the room franticly and when he looks at the omega again he spots the call button laying right beside him on the food tray.  
  
With a breath of relief Harry reaches out, his arm heavy like lead, as he grabs the mini remote. His thumb hovers over the button as he stares at the boy beside him. He has to know Harry or else he wouldn't be here. Maybe he's his good friend, Harry sighs at that thought though because there are no good alpha and omega friendships.  
  
So that means this omega is something more to him.  
  
Harry swallows as he looks down at the button and presses it quickly. He doesn't look at the omega as a nurse  with a tight brown ponytail comes rushing in mere seconds later.  
  
"You're awake!" She announces, not being quiet even though the omega is sleeping right there. Maybe she doesn't care even though Harry thinks she should, and yeah, okay this omega means _something_ to him. "Are you okay? Why did you call?" She asks and grabs the clipboard of the bottom of the bed.  
  
"I don't know-." Harry stops and looks over at the omega, wondering what his face looks like. "I don't know who I am." He whispers with a shaky breath.  
  
"Oh." The nurse says. She stares at him for a few minutes and the alpha grows impatient towards the staring beta. Why is she staring at him? She should be helping him get back his memories.  
  
"Well do something!" Harry shouts at her, his alpha voice _booming_ through the room. "I don't know who I am! Help me!" He waves his arms at her and she looks terrified as she nods and runs out of the room. Harry sighs as he slowly rises himself upward into a sitting position.  
  
When he gets comfortable is when he realizes that someone's eyes are on him. Harry gulps as he turns his head slowly. He finds himself staring at a terrified omega. Harry's first thought is _he's beautiful_. He has the bluest eyes, thin pink lips and the sharpest cheekbones. Harry studies his face before looking at his long light brown hair that curls inwards just past his ears. He's small, Harry notices, smaller than normal omegas but he's also amazingly perfect.  
  
This omega is so _familiar_ to Harry, even though the alpha couldn't tell you this boy's name- hell he doesn't even know his own last name. The omega probably knows it, he obviously knows a lot more about Harry than Harry knows about himself. What really throws Harry into a major worry is the dark, extremely noticeable, bite right over the omegas mating spot. Harry's teeth tingle as he stares at it and he _knows_ that this boy in front of him is his mate.  
  
Harry blacks out after that.  
  
*  
  
When Harry wakes up again it's much easier to open his eyes. His pain is less but his head still hurts like a bitch. There are three other people in his room this time, sadly none of those are the omega from before.  
  
"Mr. Styles, so glad to see you awake." The only other man in the room says, the other two people are no doubt the nurses for this beta doctor. "Let's start off with how your body feels?" He grabs the clipboard from the bottom of Harry's bed as the alpha moves up into a sitting position.  
  
"Well, my head hurts really bad." Harry coughs out, his throat dry and a nurse is thrusting a glass of water into his face. He takes it and drinks it slowly, his throat soothing out because of it.  
  
"Yes, you had a terrible accident." The doctor says as he walks closer to Harry. "You were in a car accident. You're airbag didn't deploy and your head hit off the steering wheel, at a force of at least 50 mph." Harry simply looks away from the doctor, shocked and trying to take this all in. "Luckily your omega-" Harry snaps his head up so quickly that he becomes dizzy. "-found you right after the accident happened. You then came here and suffered from major internal head bleeding that we stopped. You had other minor cuts and bruises but most of them have healed due to your month long coma."  
  
Harry's head falls to his pillows as he tries to absorb everything that has happened. First he was in a car accident pretty much almost died. Second that boy here before was _his_ omega. Third he was in a coma for a whole _month_.  
  
"What," Harry licks his lips and looks back at the doctor who is patiently staring back at him with his clipboard between his hands. "What about my memory? I don't know anything about myself other than my name and that I'm an alpha." Harry rushes out, needing to know the answers.  
  
"Well, only time can help with that. Obviously I want you to take some therapy classes to try to help you get your memories back. You have the basics, you know everything you learned, how to write and talk and walk etc. but you don't know _you_. So you need to get back into your life, go through your daily routines and your memories will come back whenever they want too." The doctor explains and Harry nods his head slowly trying to get a true handle on the situation.  
  
"So, I could get my memories back  tomorrow?" Harry asks as he looks down at the white sheets of the bed.  
  
"You could get them back tomorrow or next year. You may never get them back." The doctor says and Harry looks up at him, shocked that he might not ever remember who he is. He may not remember his omega or his family or his friends. He might not remember _anything_.  
  
"Okay. Okay." Harry breaths out. "What now?" He asks looking at the nurses who are fiddling with a few tubes.  
  
"Well we are going to keep you here for a few more days to make sure you are completely stable and then you can go home with your omega." He says and Harry nods once more.  
  
"Is is he here?" Harry asks and he's suddenly nervous to see his omega.  
  
"Yes, would you like me to send him in?" He asks and Harry nods, the nurses and doctor nods back as they walk out of the room. Harry sits there for ten minutes, worried that he won't be able to take care of his omega. How can he when he doesn't even know who the fuck he is, let alone this boy he obviously loved enough to mate too. That's commitment and now Harry can't even say what his mates name is.  
  
"Fucking hell." Harry whispers and puts his face in his hands, groaning loudly. Then he smells something deliciously sweet and familiar and he knows that his omega is in the room. With a deep breath Harry lifts up his head to see a beautiful- _his_ beautiful omega.  
  
He's wearing a purple sweater that's _huge_ on him causing the omega to have sweater paws. Harry thinks it's adorable, he's adorable. The omega has arms bent up to his chest as he plays with the long sweater. He's standing about a foot away from Harry but that doesn't stop the omega from wanting to reach out and touch him, but he holds himself back.  
  
"Hi." The omega squeaks out in a beautiful accent that Harry wants to trap in a jar and keep forever.  
  
"Hey." Harry breaths out and he adjusts himself so he's sitting in a pretzel position.  
  
"I'm Louis." The omega says and hold out his shaky hand towards Harry who looks down at it before reaching out and shaking it. The omegas tiny hand is even smaller in Harry's. The alpha gets a sudden rush of something that's so _familiar_. When he looks back up though his heart shatters as he sees the tears in the omegas eyes and it's his fault.  
  
"I-." Harry starts but the omega cuts him off.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay." Louis whispers before he turns around. Harry hears a cry as the omega opens up the hospital room door.  
  
"Wait Loui-." The omega doesn't even look back as he runs out of the room, sobbing. Harry is a horrible alpha.  
  
*  
  
The next day Harry's mum and sister visit. They cry and cry but Harry doesn't know what to say or do to comfort them. He did learn that his name is Harry Edward Styles and now he knows _something_ about himself.  
  
"I'm just glad you're okay." His mum hiccups and Harry pats her back gently. "When Louis called us about your accident I was so worried about all the horrible things that could have happened to you." His mum hunches over in the car next to Harry's bed and continues to cry.  
  
"Okay mum, I think we should go now." Gemma says, wiping a few of her own tears away. Harry watches helplessly as these two women, who are part of his family and whole life yet he doesn't know anything other than their names, leave. "Call us everyday okay brother." Gemma says, her hair shining in the window light.  
  
"Of course Gemma." Harry nods. "Goodbye mum, goodbye Gemma." He says but neither here him because they are out the door. Harry falls back flat to his bed as his heart aches and he wonders if it's his own or if he's feeling Louis' heart. It's strange being mated to someone you don't know. No matter how far apart you may be you can still feel what they feel, and it's perfect if Harry actually knew Louis but he doesn't.  
  
Suddenly there is a knock at Harry's door.  
  
"Come in." Harry groans out, his head pounding from his mum and sister visit. The door creaks open hallways and Harry sees Louis slip through the crack.  
  
"Hi." Louis whispers, he's wearing a green sweater this time and it's still super large on him but Harry likes that. "Can I just sit in here? We don't have to talk or anything I just, I just want to sit with you." Louis starts out confident but finishes in a low whispers that has Harry straining to here the angelic voice.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Harry shrugs and the omega sits down in the plastic chair next to Harry. The omega sits perfectly straight as he plays with the hem of his sweater, staring down at his lap. Harry can feel the awkward silence and no matter how tired he is he wants his memory back and he better start now. Harry opens his mouth to speak but his omega beats him too it.  
  
"I can feel that you are tired." Louis says quickly. "Do you want me to leave?" He asks and doesn't even glance up at Harry.  
  
"No, it's okay. I actually thought we could talk, you know help me get some understanding of...us." Harry motions his hand between them even though Louis still isn't looking at him.  
  
"Really?" The omega perks up and finally Harry can see those stunning blue eyes. As Harry looks into them he wonders how much those eyes hold, the many memories behind them.  
  
"Of course." Harry smiles at the beautiful omega. "How did we meet?" The alphas asks and the omega shifts in his seat as he scoots closer to Harry. He knows what Louis needs, he needs his alpha's touch. It's not normal for omegas to go days without being touched by their alpha, they _crave_ just a simple brush of their hand.  
  
 So Harry does just that, he reaches out to the omega and brushes his finger across the omegas tiny hand. Harry's finger burns with want and familiar when he pulls back. The alpha looks up at Louis who's eyes are now closed and has a huge smile on his face, almost slowly with the warmth and happiness that one touch gave him.  
  
"Louis?" Harry asks and Louis quickly snaps back into reality looking at Harry with a grin.  
  
"Sorry, H. We-."  
  
"You call me H?" Harry interrupts and the omega nods quickly.  
  
"If you don't like it I won't call you it."  
  
"No, the doctor told me to get back into my normal routine. Continue." Louis nods at him as he scoots an inch closer to Harry before telling Harry the story of how they met. According to Louis it's lame but Harry has to disagree. It's a corny love story, Harry the popular alpha in school and Louis the nerdy omega but it worked. In their last year Harry finally worked up the guts to ask Louis out to dinner and a movie. Nothing sparked when Harry kissed him that night but that kiss did spark a flame that is still running four years later.  
  
Harry learns so much about himself from Louis' angelic voice. First he's 22, his birthday on  February 1. He just graduated from uni not even a month ago and already has a job. He lives with Louis in a tiny studio flat on the west side of London. He also learned that he marked Louis on accident, it was their graduation night and since they were going to different unis they decided to end what they have, but Harry didn't want that and he bit Louis who is glad he did.  
  
"Did the doctor say when you can leave?" Louis asks, swinging his feet from the chair he's still sitting in. The plastic chair must hurt his bum especially because he's been sitting in that position for two hours.  
  
"He said he would let me know but I think I heard him talking to the nurses that I might be able to leave tomorrow." Louis nods and looks down at his feet.  
  
"Are you going back to your mum or..." Louis trials off and Harry sees him bite his lip. Suddenly Harry's chest is filled with sadness and hurt. The alpha frowns because his omega shouldn't be feeling that. He reaches his hand out and places it over top of one of Louis.  
  
"I'm coming home with you. I need my memories back and only continuing my routine will help me do so." Harry explains as he removes his, burning, hand from Louis. The omega smiles at him shyly as Harry asks more questions about himself.  
  
*  
  
The next day Harry is released from the hospital. Louis brings him clothes to change into and sets it on the bottom of Harry's bed with blush. Harry thanks him and puts on the super tight skinny jeans, a purple sweater- Harry's 40% sure this is the same one Louis wore -and brown boots.  
  
He walks out of his room to see a bouncing Louis who is grinning widely. Harry smiles back at him and he feels his heart tug, at least some of him remembers Louis, he thinks. Hopefully now that he knows more about himself he can learn about his mate.  
  
"Hi." Louis squeaks out, more high pitched than Harry's ever heard it. Actually that's not true, it's more high pitched than Harry's ever heard it since he woke up memory less in a hospital bed. That sounds better.  
  
"Hey." Harry says, voice deep. The omega stares up at him with shinny eyes and glowing skin. "We going?" Harry chuckles and Louis nods quickly. The small boy, who is at perfect height to listen to Harry's heart, just like how every omega loves too, takes off down the hallway. Harry feels a hand slip in his and the omega starts to pull him. Harry tries to keep up but his head is pounding and he's holding a stranger's- to him -hand.  
  
"Louis." Harry calls out and the omega freezes, dropping Harry's hand and gripping his other hand, pulling down his brown sweater paws. They are outside now and Harry breaths in the fresh air glad to be out even though all he can smell is Louis' scent. But hey he's not complaining because Louis is delicious.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Louis blurts out and Harry can feel Louis' coming tears in his chest. "I'm just excited and-" Louis hiccups quietly. "-I'm happy you're okay and I- I've missed you." Louis takes a step back from Harry as he buries his face in his hands. Harry hears a few sobs come out but he feels more in his chest.  
  
"Hey," Harry moves over to his omega and takes his wrists, pulling his hands away to show a teary eyed beauty. "I know you almost lost me but I'm here, right? I might not know where that is or who I am but I do know that your my omega and I don't want you to feel sad right now. I'm fine and I'm coming home, there's no reason to be sad. But just let's causally walk to the car because my head hurts like a bitch." Harry ends in a chuckles and Louis smiles at him shyly. "Okay?"  
  
Louis nods at him and he wipes his face before continuing to the car. Harry watches Louis from the corner of his eye and sees how the omega is refraining from touching Harry. The alpha shoves his hands in his pockets because he wants to touch Louis too.  
  
When they arrive home Harry tries not to get overwhelmed. It's a beautiful complex they live in, modern and white with a large grey door. Louis slips in a sliver key into the door and pushes it open walking in with Harry right behind him.  
  
They walk up three flights of stairs before Louis leads him to a dark brown door with a golden number 8 on it. Louis stops and turns to Harry with a small smile.  
  
"You picked this flat out after uni. You claimed it was "perfect for our future life." Louis smiles flatters. "I just thought you should know that." He says quickly before turning to the door and putting the sliver key in.  
  
"So, is it perfect for our future?" Harry asks with a smile and the omega turns back to him with a blush.  
  
"I'd like to think so." Louis says quietly and Harry feels his chest fill up with adoration and it's not Louis' feeling, this time it's his own.  
  
"Well let me see it then!" Harry chuckles and Louis blushes red as he turns around and unlocks the door. As soon as Harry walks into his flat he's covered with a knowing feeling. He looks around and he feels like his whole life is déjà vu. The dark brown couch to his left reminds him off sex, movies and food.  
  
"This is it." Louis says as Harry walks more into the flat. The living room to his left, kitchen to his right and a line of four doors behind them. He walks into the living room and immediately spots the picture sitting on the small table next to the couch. The alpha picks up the black frame to stare at the picture.  
  
It's him and he's holding Louis in his arms, the omegas hands wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist, the alpha is holding onto the omegas bum. Their staring at each other, foreheads pressed together with wide smiles on their faces.  
  
"Wow." Harry whispers as he stares at the picture more, falling completely in love with it.  
  
"Our friend, Niall, took that picture of us. It was after uni ended and you picked me up at the train station, I ran to you and jumped in your arms." Louis explains from beside Harry. The alpha looks at the picture a little longer before looking down at Louis who has a sad look on his face, Harry can feel his chest get heavy with the omegas sadness.  
  
"Hey." Harry whispers and Louis looks up at him. "I'm going to do everything I can to remember this- remember everything I promise." Harry tells him and the omega nods sadly at him.  
  
"Can I- can I hug you?" Louis asks quietly and Harry is shocked he asked, he shouldn't have to ask. The alpha nods his head as he puts his arms around the omegas shoulders and pulls him close. Louis' head rests perfectly over Harry's heart as he wraps his tiny arms around the alphas frame.  
  
Harry breaths out slowly, soaking in the omega scent and the familiar situation. He belongs with Louis he can feel it deep inside of him, his soul is a part of Louis'. They have mated and soul bonded which means Harry is going to do everything he can to get his memories back.  
  
*  
  
"So what exactly is my life routine?" Harry asks later that night. The mates are sitting at their island in the semi big kitchen, they ordered in Chinese and according to Louis it's Harry's favorite and the alpha completely agrees.  
  
"Well, on Mondays you wake up at 5:30 and go for a morning workout with Liam, another one if our friends, at the gym, healthy fitness, down the street. When you get back you make us breakfast and wake me up. After that we usually do something adventurous until you have to go into your office and work for a while. Tuesdays and Wednesdays are pretty much the same thing, workout, breakfast, adventure, and work. Sometimes though well go out with our friends or watch a movie together."  
  
"On Thursdays you usually spend your morning checking up with your mum and then we go out for breakfast, and lunch and dinner. It's like our own 'date day'. Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays are all always different, we do fun things together, mostly trying out new things." Louis ends with a smile and Harry can't help but grin back.  
  
"You really know me." Harry says and Louis just shrugs at him.  
  
"Well, you're my alpha I'm supposed to know you." Louis whispers and Harry reaches out to grab the omegas sweaty hand.  
  
"You'll get me back I promise you." Harry says and Louis squeezes the alphas hand. Harry loves the feeling in his chest right now, he knows it's love, Louis' love but Harry can't help but feel the same thing. "So my job? What is it exactly?" Harry asks and Louis laughs as he lets go of the alphas hand- Harry misses the warmth -and stands up.  
  
"Let's go to your office." Louis giggles and Harry smiles at that beautiful sound. Harry follows Louis to the closet door along the wall. It's a small office, filled with a wooden desk, a black computer chair and two filling cabinets.  
  
"Why is painted one red and one blue?" Harry asks pointing to the cabinets.  
  
"You said the normal cream color was too boring for you so we decided to paint them." Louis explains as Harry nods at him. Harry walks around the room slowly taking everything in as Louis sits on the desk, swinging his legs. "You're a website designer, the best one too." Louis smiles and Harry can feel the love radiating from him. "People all over the world call and ask you to build a website for them."  
  
"Sounds awesome." Harry says truthfully as he wonders around before stopping right in front of Louis. Harry holds himself back from stepping between the omegas legs. Harry looks around the room and spots a clock above the doorframe. "It's getting late." Harry says.  
  
"It is." Louis bites his lip. "Do you want me to sleep on the couch or?" Louis asks and Harry shakes his head.  
  
"I know it's going to be strange but if I want my memory back I need to do what I always do and that is sleeping in the same bed as my omega, correct?" Harry asks and Louis nods his head with a red face.  
  
"Of course." Louis says and Harry knows he agree because he's an omega trying to please his alpha but he's also a mate trying to save his mate.  
  
It's awkward when the lay down in bed that night. Harry feels uncomfortable and once Louis falls asleep he sighs as he gets up and goes to the couch. He feels bad that he left Louis there but he doesn't even KNOW Louis even though he's his mate. It's just too much for Harry.  
  
*  
  
"How have you been since our last session?" Harry's therapist, Janet asks him. It's been three weeks since Harry came home and he's grow quiet close to Louis who's been trying his best to help him but Harry can see the hurt and disappointment on his face whenever he doesn't know something important to them.  
  
"Okay I guess." Harry shrugs.  
  
"Have you regained any of your memories?" She asks and Harry nods his head.  
  
"Nothing, everything just feels extremely familiar." Harry sighs. "It's all so overwhelming." He admits.  
  
"Well, that's expected. You don't know anything and suddenly you're thrown back into your life you don't know."  
  
"I'm just tired," He says. "My head hurts all the time and I feel like I'm never going to remember anything." Harry groans out.  
  
"Well if you think like that you won't remember." She says and Harry glares at her because he knows she is right.  
  
"Can't I just drink something and have my memory back?" Harry asks and she laughs at him before shaking her head.  
  
*  
  
When Louis picks Harry's up after the session the alpha rests his head against the cool glass of the car. He's angry and irritated because he just wants to remember, he feels like an outsider in his own body. Harry closes his eyes tightly as his head pounds loudly.  
  
"Can we please turn this fucking shit off?" Harry barks out as he looks at Louis who timidly turns off the radio. "Why do you always listen to that damn song anyways?" Harry asks as he stares at the omega. Harry's chest fills with sadness and pain and the alpha knows he said something wrong.  
  
"It's our song." Louis whispers and Harry feels like a downright dick. Harry doesn't say anything for the rest of the silent ride and when they get home Harry goes into his office and doesn't come out until the next morning.  
  
*  
  
"Naill, Liam and Zayn want to come over is that okay?" Louis asks Harry and the alpha sighs because he's sick of meeting all these people who know everything about him yet he doesn't know them back.  
  
"Sure." Harry groans out and his chest feels unbelievably tight, probably due to the tension between him and his omega.  
  
"We don't have too if you don't want too." Louis whispers and Harry snaps.  
  
"Of course I don't want too!" Harry screams at the omega who cowers into the corner of the kitchen. "I have no idea who the fuck I am and I am stuck in this flat with my omega who I also don't KNOW! I'm a stranger to my own body and I can't even be a true alpha for my omega! I don't want to meet our friends I have I want to lay down and close my eyes because my head is fucking pounding!" Harry slams his hand down on the counter and looks at the omega who is stares at him with tears flowing quickly down his face.  
  
Harry huffs and walks out of the room and into his office. When he sits down in his chair he realizes that he was yelling at Louis in his alpha voice. Harry sighs and promises to fix it tomorrow but right now he needs to rest his head.  
  
*  
  
Harry wakes up with paper stuck to his face and a knock at his office door.  
  
"Come in." The alpha groans out as he strips the paper away and cracks his neck. The door opens slowly and Louis is walking in with a timid smile and two cups of tea.  
  
"Here." Louis sets down the slightly bigger cup. "It's your favorite." He says as he sets down two pills alongside he mug. "Some medicine for your headache." Louis smiles at Harry.  
  
"Thank you." The alpha says as he takes the pills and drinks a delicious cup of tea. "This is really good." Harry says and Louis grins at that comment.  
  
"Thank you, I can only cook tea so that's means a lot to me." Louis says proudly.  
  
"I'm sorry about yesterday." Harry apologizes.  
  
"Don't be. I was too pushy and I'm the one that is sorry here." The omega says but Harry shakes his head as stands up and walks over to Louis, placing his hands on his shoulders.  
  
"No, I got out of hand. I'm just angry at myself because I want to remember but it's almost been a month and I don't remember shit." Harry says and Louis smiles at him.  
  
"It's okay. I believe your memories will come back one day." Louis smiles and Harry holds back from saying 'later rather than sooner'.  
  
"Is it okay if I meet our friends?" Harry asks and he truly wants to meet them.  
  
"Yes! I'll go call them." Louis squeaks out and Harry smiles because he made his omega happy.  
  
*  
  
Louis invites three of their closest friends over. Niall, a blonde Irish beta that has ocean blue eyes and an contagious laugh. Liam, a clean cut alpha- Harry tries not to get too jealous as he sees Louis and him hug -with brown hair and brown eyes. And Zayn, a black haired beta that could easily be mistaken for a model.  
  
Harry and Zayn have been friends the longest, since high school to be exact and Zayn was the one that truly convinced Harry to ask Louis out. Niall is a friend Louis made from uni and Liam is a Harry's friend from uni. All three of them got sucked up into the alpha and omegas life, they never left either.  
  
Harry understands why he likes Liam even though he's a threat to Louis. He's gently and respectful to everything, including Harry's missing memory. All three of them try to help fill Harry in important things in his life. None of it sounds familiar though.  
  
"Do you still think you're good at FIFA Harry?" Niall asks and the alpha shrugs but picks the controller  anyways. Turns out Harry is still good at FIFA, he doesn't know how he best Niall because the whole time Harry was watching Liam and Louis in the corner of his eye.  
  
Harry's jealous, hugely jealous. He tries not to be because he _knows_ Liam is harmless but Louis is his. The alpha knows Louis is getting his jealousy feelings in his tiny chest and Harry receives back comforts and calmness. It's later when Harry realizes that he and Louis used their soul bond to talks and it felt...right.  
  
When the three boys leave Zayn tells Harry to try his best and think hard. Liam whispers in Harry's ear that he doesn't want Louis, he knows better plus he's straight. Lastly, Niall tells Harry to take care of Louis just like how Louis is taking care of him. Harry tells him he will.  
  
And he does.  
  
*  
  
The next day Harry has a fantastic event planned. He called his mum early this morning and got all the details of his and Louis' first date and now Louis' going to it live it again.  
  
"Hey." Harry shakes the omega awake as he holds the tray of pancakes with one hand. Louis blinks his eyes open and looks at Harry with a small smile.  
  
"Hi." Louis breaths out as he pushes himself to a sitting position. "What's this?"  
  
"I decided to repay you, for being an amazing omega and trying your best to help me get back into my life and not leaving me." Harry says and Louis' face lights up when he says 'amazing omega'. He is though, Harry's kind of big a dick and he knows the omega is hurt that his alpha doesn't know him.  
  
"You're my alpha, I will never leave you." Louis whispers as he takes a bite of Harry's pancakes. "These are fantastic, just like always."  
  
Harry smiles at the omega and they talk some more before Harry tells Louis to get dressed and meet him in the car. Harry still isn't allowed to drive, he doesn't mind but his inner alpha does. But Harry shuts him up and waits in the passenger's seat.  
  
"Where are we going?" Louis asks when he hops into the car, showered and his scent filling Harry's nose.  
  
"To the closest movie theater." Harry says and Louis nods. "I called my mum and she told me everything about our first date. I want to relive it and see if I can remember anything."  
  
"Okay, I'll play the nerdy omega then." Louis jokes and Harry looks over at him, the sun shining right onto the omega. Harry can tell why he feel in love with him and he hopes it can happen again.  
  
A couple minutes later and they arrive at the theater. Harry takes Louis' hand once they get out, trying his best to recreate a date he doesn't remember.  
  
"What do you want to see?" He whispers in the omega's ear as they wait in line. Harry feels Louis shiver beneath him, just like how his mum told him happened. So far so good.  
  
"Surprise me." Louis whispers back and Harry nods at him. Harry picks out a silly romantic movie just like on their first date. They get popcorn and a slushy before walking, hand and hand, to their theater. "We sat at the very top." Louis tells Harry who nods and leads them up to the top row.  
  
"So," Harry hands Louis the popcorn. "Did we actually watch the movie or did we make out?" He asks and Louis giggles at him.  
  
"We watched half of the movie until you asked me if I want a burger and then we left and went to the closet burger joint."  
  
Harry nods at Louis and the movie begins to start. He holds Louis' hand, trying his best to see if his memory will come back but nothing happens. Halfway through the movie, which Louis is intensely watching, Harry leans over to whisper in the omegas ear.  
  
"Do you want a burger?" He asks and Louis turns to him with a grin.  
  
"I'd love one." The omega replies. The get up and giggle as they run down the theater steps and out into the blinding sunlight. Harry feels free, he feel like he's not trying to remember any memories because he's making news one. Maybe that's how he has to look at it, look at how he shouldn't worry about whatever happened in the past but how he should worry about now.  
  
"Where's the closest burger joint?" Harry asks and Louis giggles at him before pulling the omega away from the theater and their car. Harry feels right, he knows that Louis' is his mate already but if he wasn't and they went on more dates like this then Harry would have asked Louis to be his mate.  
  
"Here we are." Louis announces as he takes Harry into a delicious smelling restaurant, not better smelling than Louis though. And wow, Harry wonders if he falling in love with Louis, all over again.  
  
They get a table and order the strangest sounding burgers on the menu. Harry doesn't think he's ever seen Louis so bright and giggly. Well maybe he has but he doesn't remember, but this he should remember because if he could have any part of his memory back it would be Louis.  
  
After they eat they stroll back to the theater to get their car and drive home. Harry makes Louis play the favorites game on the way home. He asks Louis what his favorite color and book and movie etc. etc. Louis answers as if it's the first time telling Harry and the alpha grins every time Louis tells him something.  
  
"So did you remember anything?" Louis asks as he unlocks their building door.  
  
"No, but I did like how I got to relearn everything and experience is again even though I don't even remember it from the first time." Harry says as they climb the stairs. "But I did have an amazing time." He adds.  
  
"So did I." The omega says with a grin as they reach their floor. Harry waits as Louis puts the key in the door. He looks down at the omega and his whole boy is just full of love and happiness, maybe it's their soul bond or maybe it's just because Harry had an amazing time on their date.  
  
The alpha grabs the omegas wrist and stops him from opening their door. Louis gives him a questioning look but it disappears as the alpha turns Louis around so his back is against the door. Harry crowds in on Louis, placing his hands on the omegas waist as the omega timidly places his own around the back of Harry's neck.  
  
"I had a great date." Harry whispers as he starts to lean down.  
  
"Me too." The omega breaths out and Harry feels his warm breath hit his lips. The alpha shuts his eyes as he leans forward more until his lips connect with Louis.  
  
It's seems stupid and corny but maybe it's not. Suddenly what was a nice innocent kiss becomes the answers to all Harry's problems. He should have thought about it when he  first saw Louis, saw his mating bite. When an omega and alpha mate they become one, they feel what the other feels, the see what the other sees and they know what the other knows.  
  
And what Louis knows is Harry's whole life.  
  
Harry feels his lips tingle as every memory he's ever had rushes back into him. It's overwhelming and quick getting everything back at once.  
  
 He remembers his first day at school when he split chocolate milk on some snotty beta. He remembers the first time he saw Louis and how that night was the first night his knot popped, it was then he knew he had to have Louis. He remembers their real first date and it was a million times better than the one they just had. He remembers mating with Louis, biting his teeth deep into the omegas neck as they became one. He remembers getting into his car after a nice workout. He remembers something hitting his car.  
  
Then he remembers waking up next to his omega. He remembers _everything_.  
  
Harry pulls back, breathless and with a bright smile. Harry leans back down to kiss Louis again, he moves his hands to Louis' thighs and picks the omega up, spinning them around.  
  
"I love you." Harry breaths into Louis' mouth. "I love you!" He shouts in the hallways and plants his mouth back on Louis'. "I have loved you since the moment I saw you wearing your favorite stripped shirt." He says and Louis looks at him with a shocked face.  
  
"You remember?" He asks Harry who chuckles at his omega.  
  
"Yes, I remember I remember everything!" He laughs and Louis grins at him as he pulls Harry in for a kiss. "I love you Louis. I love you so much and I'm never going to leave you again." Harry whispers into the omegas mouth.  
  
"Promise?." Louis asks and Harry feels his chest fill up with so many emotions at once and he can't even focus on them.  
  
"I promise you that I'm going to be here forever." Harry says before he attaches his mouth to Louis'. He doesn't waist anytime opening the door to their flat as he deepens the kiss licking into the omegas mouth. Tasting everything he's missed. "We have a lot of time to make up." Harry mumbles into Louis' mouth as he carries him to their bedroom. Harry falls onto the bed with Louis' underneath him and legs locked behind the alphas back.  
  
"Harry." Louis mumbles out as he pulls up the hem of Harry's shirt.  
  
"Undress." The alpha commands as he sits up and strips off his clothes quickly, Louis doing the same. "I missed this, I missed you." Harry whispers as he looks down at Louis. He places his hands on Louis' chest and rubs down Louis' stomach and hips before stopping at Louis' ankles. He leans up to kiss Louis again before throwing Louis' legs over his shoulders.  
  
Harry skinks down past Louis' hard cock and straight to the beautiful hole. The alphas eyes sparkle when he sees the huge amount of slick falling from the omegas hole.  
  
"So wet for me. I missed this." He whispers to Louis' hole. The omega whimpers above him, fists griping the sheets beside him. "I'm going to make you feel good baby. I'm going to make up our lost time." Harry says as he slowly licks a long strip across Louis' wet hole. The slick sits in Harry's mouth as he savors the missed taste. Louis groans out with want so Harry swallows it and gets to work.  
  
He starts buy sucking his mouth around Louis' hole, gathering all the slick in his mouth before swallowing it to allow more in. Louis is moaning Harry's name loudly above him, his tiny hand fisted in Harry's hair and legs locked behind Harry's neck, keeping the alpha in his place.  
  
"F-fuck." Louis moans out as Harry finally sticks his tongue into the wet tight heat. He missed this so much so he take it slow. Thrusting his tongue in and out at an agonizing pace. Louis doesn't ask him to move faster, he just lets out beautiful sounding moans and whimpers like the perfect omega he is.  
  
Harry knows Louis is close so the alpha takes his finger and pushes it in next to his tongue. He doesn't even have to move it and the omega is crying out and releasing all over himself. Harry unwraps Louis' legs and hand from him as he sits back on the heels on his feet, his cock hard against his chest.  
  
"You are so beautiful." Harry says to Louis who's hair is sticking to his forehead and his mouth is opened as he lets out little paints. The omega as cum all over his chest and Harry has to hold back from licking it off. "Do you think you can take my cock?" Harry asks and he looks down at Louis' red slicked hole.  
  
"Yes alpha, please." Louis moans out, opening his legs wider. Harry smiles to his omega, sad that he missed this for so long but happy he can make up for it now.  
  
"I love you Louis." Harry whispers as he takes his cock and positions in above Louis' whole.  
  
"I love you too Harry." Louis breaths out and Harry pushes him. He leans over the omega, taking his tiny hands in his and placing them on each side of Louis' head.  
  
"Are you ready?" Harry asks and they omega nods just as Harry pulls half way. He thrust in gently, immediately hitting his omegas prostate. Louis moans out as Harry thrust back out and back in slowly. "I missed you." Harry breaths out as he kisses Louis, pushing his tongue into the omegas mouth.  
  
Harry thrusts slowly into his omega doing his best to- as corny as it sounds -make love to the love of his life. Harry places his forehead on Louis' as they stare into each other's eyes.  
  
"In or out." The alpha asks breathless as feels his knot beginning to form  
  
"In, please in." Louis begs and four thrust later and Harry knots and releases into Louis as the omega cums again, untouched.  
  
"Hi." Harry says after his orgasm passes.  
  
"Hi, I'm glad to have you back." Louis whispers into the night.  
  
"I'm glad to be back." Harry pecks Louis' lips as he pushes his face into Louis' neck, sniffing the old mating mark. Harry kisses it and pulls back to see Louis' eyes filled with tears. "Don't cry beautiful." Harry says brushing away Louis' fallen tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just missed you so fucking much." Louis looks at him with a watery smile.  
  
"I know babe, but I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Harry kisses Louis once more before his knot goes down and he pulls out, spooning Louis' close.  
  
*  
The best feeling in the world is falling in love with your soul mate. You learn everything about them from their favorite superhero to their favorite sock. The love you have for them is unbreakable and unstoppable. There are going to be a couple bumps and bruises through your love but you will always end up back together, one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts???? 
> 
> thank you for reading btw


End file.
